unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Mr. Guy
You're mean! Why do you delete so much? Nerfdoo 15:56, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Because we do not want spam or idiotic, Newb/Nerd-ish articles. You're not mean, you're VERY mean. You deleted my page What was wrong with it. Hulkofdoom Cause... 1. There was more then one page, and 2.... the were n00bish Mr. Guy I have a question Why did you block Aid-an also can you help edit UnMarvel wiki. Please stop Please stop deleting Super smash bros.Hulk 00:38, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Why did you block Aid-an You have not ansered me yet.Hulk 00:48, 29 May 2008 (UTC) Will you help me? With trying to revive this place? Also, this place hasn't been the same since Userpedia tried to move in and we had to wipe it. Purple Ninjakoopa 04:21, 2 June 2008 (UTC) :Well? Purple Ninjakoopa 18:04, 2 June 2008 (UTC) ::Good! We can also expand. It's too bad that this place hasn't been the same since the almost-merge. Purple Ninjakoopa 20:47, 2 June 2008 (UTC) Hmm... How shall we go about reviving this? We've got shows, area, systems... Purple Ninjakoopa 17:58, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :Hmm. Let's try a PR campaign elsewhere or at least an unobtrusive one, and let's work on making more of these red links blue links. Purple Ninjakoopa 21:56, 5 June 2008 (UTC) I finished the Episode List. For TSEGSS! So, now what? Do we strt working on the episodes? Also, New Luigi joins New Mario in the episode called "Foes, New and Old". Alright then. Let's just decide episodes at random and do them. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:28, 5 June 2008 (UTC) An idea. We're doing lots of work on TV & Movies, right? Well, let's make some sort of a page for it. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:56, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :THEN MAKE IT, MINION! Purple Ninjakoopa 23:13, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::Just a page where we outline all the work that is to be done and has been done. Purple Ninjakoopa 23:23, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::Okay, but we just make it. No voting this time. Purple Ninjakoopa 02:30, 7 June 2008 (UTC) ::::Actually, make the TV & Movies, but I'll make it a Mini Wipe Project. The main Wipe Project will be UnMarioWiki Revival. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:24, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Yu need a sysop If you make me a sysop i will be a big help. The Wipe Project? Let's get to work on those shows! Purple Ninjakoopa 03:29, 9 June 2008 (UTC) We need a PR campaign. Yeah. Purple Ninjakoopa 20:35, 10 June 2008 (UTC) :Well, ideas! I will help. I will help unpokemon. Three things. #. In TSEGSS, Luigi is killed in Episode 202. From then on, New Luigi replaces him. #. Any ideas for the PR campaign? #. We should make a Wipe Project for TV and Movies. Can you make it? Purple Ninjakoopa 17:49, 11 June 2008 (UTC) :#. I made 202, where Luigi gets killed. Can you make 203, where New Luigi makes his first real appearence? The short cameo at the end of 202 doesn't count. :#. Well, we could try to point out on MarioWiki and Userpedia that this isn't dead now. :#. Okay. Purple Ninjakoopa 18:00, 11 June 2008 (UTC) Also, in 202 and 203, it needs to be changed to Evil Guy's Toad Town home. In episode 113, New Mario badly damages Evil Guy Tower, and Evil Guy and co go to Toad Town while Evil Guy Tower is fixed. The episode Return to Evil Guy Tower is when they get back. Purple Ninjakoopa 20:54, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Thank you for the welcome. InfectedShroom Revive ME! Hey Lario. It's me Jorge. =P I'm doing the "Reviving Project" so we can revive this wiki and make it as awesome as it was a year ago. Bt to do this, I need to be crat. I was the original creator of this wiki so I think I should be crat. Thanks! Superluigi821 The revival project... I have high hopes. We got back someone important (the founder) and now have four active people. Now we just need a way to get more people to go here. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:49, 24 June 2008 (UTC) Back To where? 18:12, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :Yes I am making sprites. They should be done in...a while. Lol. Superluigi821 Is Userpedia working for you? Purple Ninjakoopa 15:56, 22 July 2008 (UTC) hai it's me PlatinumPopple, I've got an idea, The Cuban Cigar Crisis, what do you think? PlatinumPopple ROFLOL! user:PlatinumPopple How do we stop Baconguy from making this mass changes? He already overhauled Mario. It's times like that I'm glad to have rollback powers. Purple Ninjakoopa 22:51, 25 July 2008 (UTC) How would that help avoiding mass overhauls? Purple Ninjakoopa 22:56, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Well, can you? I'm watching out for edits. Also, Jorgey boy's applet is glitchy. We can't query him. Purple Ninjakoopa 23:05, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Donkey and Pong :P Thanks for playing. YellowYoshi398 00:32, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Bureaucracy :D Thanks! I'll do my best. YellowYoshi398 01:54, 31 July 2008 (UTC) :If YY can be a crat, can't I be one too? I was here for a lot longer. :/ Purple Ninjakoopa 21:25, 31 July 2008 (UTC) HAI Sure! I'll get to it later, I'm helping Jorge with the Chatroom right now. User:Mcoolister/sig You deleted my Mario Kart! why? It was... badly written. Mr. Guy 19:05, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Nest time, make it a bit longer and... well dont's forget the =s. Apprantly you fallen for my prank XD Super-Yoshi I'M BACK Thanks to you I decided to come back here at UnMario Wiki, it actually feels good to be back, before I eventually lost interest in this wiki, but after I sent that message to you saying I had lost interest in UnMario, I decided to go back, I've actually made a Weird Al article, it's not very big. I hope this time I do stick around, but ebough about that, how've you been recently? PlatinumPopple You're so mean! (again) I was forced by Eggy and Shy Guy to write this (I know them in real world you know) Why do you keep blocking everyone? We, Me, Eggy and Shy Guy, know our usernames and passwords, so we use each other's computers, we go on the school computers as well, so that's why we have different ips. The hater in Wikia 18:53, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Tell me if U liek it *Do you like the last two episodes of Super Mario Adventures? *Do you like Locked in the Bathroom for 17 Years‎? I don't think those wipe projects are doing any good. Anyway, can U make me a sysop? i've got lots of time for making this wikia rock. The hater in Wikia 13:12, 15 October 2008 (UTC) You're mean *boo hoo u just deleted bowser family, why???? ;-; .-. o-O It wasn't well written... Mr. Guy 23:38, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Now put on your pants and get back to work! Ok. :) PS: I didn't write the message above mine. Mr. Yellow 18:18, 16 October 2008 (UTC) I'm Mr. Yellow I just lost my password (grrr i loathe missing passwords...) Hey Mr. Guy, I lost my password. So I'm Cube Game now. Note that it's not sockpuppeting. Too much crap, not enough time. We need to use the banhammer? Purple Ninjakoopa 22:45, 19 October 2008 (UTC) Can You make Me a Sysop? *attempt no. 1* The hater in Wikia 19:45, 21 October 2008 (UTC) Mr.Guy After BTK left in November 18th/2008 the wiki passed it's worst moments. From the spam attack of Super-Yoshi and Stooben Rooben in finals of November 2008, the decline of popularity, the leaving of admins, the new generation of crappy-writters, the emptyness in part of 2009 to the promotion of Poff and the chaos. Bowser The King was sure the lifeblood of this place, we need her again. She was funny!!! I loved her articles!! The Hater in Wikia 01:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC) This excess of n00bs came during 2009.The year of downfall. The user generation BTK was in was the best one in UnMario. After November 18th, the prelude of a downfall started. All falls have a prelude, a seuqence of events that lead to that downfall. I'm pretty sure that if we bring back those users of August to the end of October 2008, UnMario will rock again. PS: I'm deleting some non-sense pages The Hater in Wikia 01:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Alright, I see. I'm busy trying to maaaaybe help resolve this if i'm lucky. Purple Ninjakoopa 01:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The final battle begins Mr. Guy, you are going to feel what true rage means! LostGod2000, Dec 22. Yes Mr. Guy your going down THIS TIME YOU HAVE GONE TOO FAR WITH DELETING PAGES Family guy freak 2,Dec 23 Finally... I deleted those endless languages The Hater in Wikia 03:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) There's still much to be done to save this place from doom The Hater in Wikia 03:10, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Used to be an unrestigered contributor Remember that guy that made Scoop and Can We Fix It 2?, That was me. I have something like 558 edits. Your right Your right i am gonna create a true wiki in 2010 named game wiki there is gonna be no crap and who vandelizes it wil be blocked for ..days or years or hours